Diet Rediwhip
by Aurilia
Summary: DMHP slash, MPREG. 2 yrs postHogwarts. Fluff. Funny. Light and remarkably nonfilling. 1st person cyclic view: OC,Not a Sue! She's muggle, Draco's journal, Harry.
1. Apartment 5B

**Disclaimer, A/N: **This has nothing to do with any of the other fic's I've written (or are in the process of writing.) It was actually a dream I had a few nights ago, and it seems to be repeating as I had it again a few minutes ago (please note: I'm writing this at 4am.) To the snarky bastards masquerading as lawyers and such I say that I don't own Harry Potter, Voldemort, Death Eaters, Draco, or any of the rest. No profit is being made from the publication of this fic. Don't sue me as you will get nothing in return for your efforts but a bunch of court costs. Now, on with the fic! Oh! And the main character _is_ a girl, just in case it isn't immediately clear.

* * *

**Apartment 5B**

_I have got to lay off the tequila. I may love it, but it sure doesn't love me back!_ I winced as I turned off the alarm clock. It was a quarter to noon on Friday, March 12, 1999. I had to be to work in an hour and a half. _I think I'll just call in sick today._ I made the mistake of opening my eyes. _Or dead. Yes. I'll call in dead today._ I grabbed my cell phone off of the nightstand. I scrolled to my boss's number.

"Stephanie Fangman's office, this is Emily. How may I direct your call?" An image of Steph's receptionist sprung to mind and I shuddered. _Ever the perfect, perky bitch, aren't you?_

"Hey, Em, this is Shay. Could you note me down as absent today?"

"Oh, dear! You're sick? How awful!" I could practically see the bleach-blonde's face screw itself into a contorted expression of concern.

"Yeah. Make sure Steph knows, okay?"

"Sure thing! You get some sleep, dearie." How I hated it when she called me that. Hells, how I hated _her_.

"Planning on it. See you next week." I mumbled before hanging up. I buried my pounding head back under the covers. My hopes of going back to sleep were dashed when I heard someone loudly barge into my apartment. _That would be Harry, I'm sure. No one else has a key._ I didn't have long to wonder before I was painfully blinking my eyes as the comforter was yanked back to let in the bright sunlight.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?"

I growled and buried my head under the pillows.

"Shay! Come on! Don't just lie there! You have to be at work," there was a pause, "in exactly forty minutes!"

I mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Shaylindria! Get up!"

At the sound of my full first name, I grabbed my katana from where it hid between my bed and the wall, and sprung out of bed. "What have I told you about using that name?" My voice was low and dangerous.

Harry just smirked. "It got you out of bed, didn't it?"

I huffed and put the sword away. "Why, _dear_ Harry, are you over this godforsaken early?"

"I heard your little… er… party? Last night. And figured you'd need a little help in getting up."

I sat back on the edge of my bed and massaged my temples. "Just because you're my friend and live across the hall from me does _not_ give you the right to monitor my every move. And how would you know I would be alone this morning, hmm? I seem to remember an incident last month that left you blushing for a week. That reminds me, I really do need to call Jake. He left his boxers here. Besides, I already called work and told them I wouldn't be in today."

"All you need is a cuppa." I grimaced as he skipped out to make some coffee. _I'll never get used to how they talk here! A 'cuppa?' Fuck-all. I live in an apartment not a flat. And I'll be damned if my wonderful smokes ever become 'fags!'_ I had been transferred to London from LA the summer before for my job. Eight months and I was still suffering culture-shock. I hastily changed from my nightshirt into a pair of black jeans and a black tank-top. I paused in the bathroom to piss and brush my teeth. I glanced in the mirror and decided that I could tackle my hair later.

I joined Harry in the kitchen and rummaged in a cupboard for my bottle of aspirin. After the third time I pulled out the same bottle of garlic powder, I gave it up as a lost cause and turned to Harry. "Oh, great and wonderful, noble, caring-"

"What do you want, Shay?" Harry was sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee. "That many compliments has me nervous."

"You know I would never in a million years ask you to do anything that you were uncomfortable with, but, since you are so much _more_ than a normal person and I can't find the fucking aspirin…"

Harry sighed. "Just this once, Shay." He pulled out his wand from a holder I knew he carried on his back. He mumbled something and my hangover just… disappeared. I broke into a relieved grin as he put the wand away.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I made the motion of getting down to bow to him.

He blushed. "Shay! Don't do that, it was just a simple charm!"

"I don't care! Too bad you can't bottle that and sell it. You'd make a killing." I quipped before getting myself a cup of coffee.

"And what makes you think I don't?"

I laughed. "You? The guy who gets nervous about using a gift to fix his glasses? Willingly using that same gift to, _gasp_, make money?"

His smile fell off his face and shattered on the floor. "You know why I don't use it that much."

I sighed. "I know, I know. Big evil baddie after your ass." I pointedly changed the subject. I knew how touchy Harry was about certain areas of his life. "Heard from Ron or Hermione lately?"

The tactic worked and Harry's smile was back in place. "They're coming home next week. For a month, anyway. They're looking forward to meeting you."

"I hope I don't scare them off."

He laughed. "I don't think that's possible. If they could get used to me and Draco, they can get used to anything."

"And how is the albino?"

"He hates it when you call him that."

"And I hate it that he won't call me Shay."

"He's fine. Stuck in Albania for the time being. He's actually working with Ron's older brother, Bill, from what I hear."

"When's he supposed to be back?"

"Sunday. I hope."

"That's good. At least, when he's home, I don't have to worry about being barged in on and woken up in the middle of a particularly bad hangover."

"If you'd lay off the alcohol once in a while, you wouldn't have to worry about hangovers, now would you?"

I sighed and lit a cigarette. "I don't get drunk _that _often. And don't you dare tell me how these are bad for me. I know all the damn details."

He had the decency to look sheepish. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I _was_ planning on dying in bed, but you - wonderful person you - managed to abort that idea. So… I was thinking about a nice workout to wake up, then lunch down at Sheldon's." Sheldon's was a greasy little diner that served the best damn ham sandwiches I had ever had the pleasure of eating.

Harry blanched at the thought of a workout. "Er…"

"Before you ask, yes. You are required to come with me. I was hoping to get you accustomed to working with a katana before the end of the month. As much as I enjoy sparring with weighted wooden practice weapons, I would prefer the real thing." _Kinda like sex… A vibe is good, but it don't hold a candle to the real thing._

I quirked an eyebrow at Harry, he was blushing like he had heard my thought._ Or had a similar thought about a certain blonde boy._ I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter to two. "I guess I'd better go change and put in the contacts, shouldn't I?" Harry asked. I nodded as he got up from the table.

I disappeared into my bedroom and changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. I stopped in the bathroom to tame my long, curly black hair into a tight braid. I pulled my sneakers on, grabbed my workout duffel, and knocked on Harry's door.

He greeted me, wearing similar clothing. We walked to Chi-Pong's, a training center for martial arts, where I worked on weekends as a trainer. I nodded a greeting to Jaysen, a fellow trainer, and escorted Harry to training room seven.

We started with a simple warm-up of tai-chi, then progressed through forms with a quarterstaff. Once that was finished, we sparred, first unarmed, then with wooden practice blades. Harry was very good, nearing the expertise needed for a black belt, but I was better. Still, it took me nearly an hour to disarm him.

I wiped the sweat out of my eyes with a corner of my shirt before giving up and pulling it off. Harry blushed a little and turned around. I laughed. "Come on, Harry. I'm not naked, you know. I _am_ wearing a sports bra. Besides, it covers more than my bathing suit did, and you didn't blush then." I was referring to the time he and Draco and I had gone to Greece for a week. "At least, not until we hit the nude beaches. I must admit, I rather liked getting a tan without the bikini-lines." I loved making him uncomfortable.

"Shay, if you weren't my friend…"

"You wouldn't be as good at defending yourself as you are now." I said, then attacked without warning. He parried the blow and spun around to land a blow to my back.

"Ow! Damnit! That hurt." I shouted, before rounding on him to return the favor.

"Couldn't have hurt too much!" He shouted before trying again. This time, the blow hit my wrist and I dropped the practice blade. I dropped to the floor and rolled out of the way as he continued attacks. Once I was safely away I pulled in a deep breath and sprang to my feet. I sprinted to the quarterstaffs in the corner and grabbed one. Harry lunged and I blocked the blow.

"Careful of your temper, Harry! Lose your temper, lose your center, lose the battle!" I knew that prodding his control of his temper would just make him mad. He needed it. He thrust blow after blow in my direction, I blocked all of them. I let him back me into a corner and I jumped. I wedged myself into the corner where two of the walls met the ceiling. I knew I could hold myself there for an hour if need be. It took Harry a moment before he realized I wasn't standing in front of him any more. He knew I didn't just disappear, as I was definitely not a witch. I laughed at his confused look. He looked up and his jaw dropped open.

"How'd you get up there?" I was easily seven feet over his head, a full twelve feet from the floor.

I dropped back to the floor, landing lightly on my feet. "Strong legs," was my only reply.

"Wow."

"Come on, cool down. I'll explain the details later." We moved through katana-forms, then another session of tai-chi. By the time we had put away the practice weapons, my stomach was rumbling audibly.

"To Sheldon's?" Harry asked hopefully.

I nodded and put my t-shirt back on. "To Sheldon's."

* * *

Later that night, it was nearing ten-thirty or so, I was getting ready for bed when I heard someone in my living room. I knew it wasn't Harry because I left him snoozing on his sofa not fifteen minutes before. And I had remembered to engage the chain on the inside of my apartment door. As quickly and quietly as I could I grabbed my katana from its hiding place and turned off my bedroom light. I waited a few seconds for my eyes to adjust and grabbed my cell and sent a text to Harry, _911, chain on door,_ while I stood behind my door, listening to the intruders in the living room.

"Master, you're certain this is the place where his energy was detected?" It was a man's voice, low and silky. It reminded me unerringly of Draco. _That has to be his father out there._

"Yes, I am certain. There was an anti-hangover charm performed here earlier today bearing that brat's personal signature." A deep and cold voice rasped.

I had heard enough. I was getting angry. _These asses are in my home, talking about Harry like they're above him! No one does that to my friends._ I took a deep breath and found my center. I flung open the door and hit the light switch to turn on the living room lights as I did so. There were five people in black cloaks and ugly white masks standing around the room, frozen for a moment as their eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

I growled and charged. My blade bit deep into the tallest of the cloaked figures, who let out a small shriek as it fell to the floor. I whirled as I pulled my katana from the dying sack of shit. A short, fat figure tried to grab me, and I ducked and rolled. I landed behind him and thrust the blade through his back. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a loud gurgle. He, too, slumped to the floor. I tugged on my katana. It wouldn't budge.

"Shit!" I shouted and sprinted across the room. I grabbed a leather pouch that sat on my coffee table and jumped into the air. Flashes of bright green light flickered around me and I used one of the cloaked figures' heads as a springboard to launch myself into the ceiling corner, where, shortly after moving in, I had timed myself to see how long I could hold the position. I smiled in remembrance, that was the day I had met Harry and Draco.

I carefully, but swiftly, reached into the pouch and withdrew some throwing stars. There was a loud pop and suddenly, Harry was standing in the room, almost on top of one of the cloaked figures. I grinned and threw one of the stars. It embedded itself into the figure's forehead (or as close as I could guess, as the guy was wearing a mask.) Harry blinked in astonishment as the man he was nearly standing on dropped to the ground.

"Ignore the girl!" The raspy voice shouted to his one remaining ally. "Get that Potter brat!"

The other voice from earlier shouted one last hex in my direction, but I realized what was coming and dropped to the floor, narrowly missing another of those bright green flashes of light. _Note to self: Ask Harry what that damn light is after this is all said and done!_

I still had two of the stars in hand, and I flung one at the back of the man who I knew was Draco's father. It bit cleanly into the back of his neck and he dropped like a rock. By this time, Harry had his wand out. "You decided to harass the wrong muggle, Tom."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "_Tom_? The big baddie's name is _Tom_? This is too rich!"

The man in the mask snorted. "I see my name is of much amusement to the muggle-whore. Good to see you enjoying your last moments on earth." He turned to me, wand raised. I threw the last star. It collided with his wand in a flash of bright golden sparks. The star twanged as it lodged in my refrigerator. _There goes my security deposit._ The man in the mask laughed, "Is that all the muggle-whore can do?" Then he raised what was left of his wand, not noticing that half of it lay on my oriental rug.

Harry cleared his throat. "Tom?"

The man turned slightly to face Harry, "What, you insolent brat?"

"I don't think you're going to be doing any more spell-casting with that wand, as it's plainly not all there."

He looked at the truncated wand he held. "What the…?"

"Say good-bye, Tom."

He looked up at Harry again. I distinctly remember the man saying, "Oh, shit!" before disappearing into a shower of blue sparks as Harry murmured something under his breath.

* * *

"And that's what happened." I sit my glass of lemonade back on the table and smile at Ron and Hermione. They smile back.

"I would've never guessed a muggle could be so…" Ron trails off.

"Resourceful? Resilient? Brilliant? Beautiful?" I supply. Ron nods, earning a light smack on the arm from his wife. I laugh and change the subject. "It was a beautiful ceremony, wouldn't you say?"

Hermione smiles again, "Yes, it was. I'm glad that Harry can finally relax. He's been watching his back for too long. How long do you think it will take he and Draco to have kids?" She pats her own distended belly.

Something in her voice lets me know that she doesn't mean adoption. I raise an eyebrow. "Men can get pregnant?"

"Of course, Shay. We _do_ deal in magic, you know."

I just chuckle and turn to watch the two men left dancing on the hardwood floor, floating orbs of soft white and blue light hovering above them. "Hmm…" I lean a little closer to inspect the pair. "Sooner than anyone else suspects," I say and turn back to Ron and Hermione.

Ron looks confused, but Hermione grins. "Really? How can you tell?"

I shrug. "It's obvious if you watch how he moves."

Hermione leans in to me and whispers, "Which one?"

I smirk. "The albino."

* * *

**Another A/N:** It goes without saying that this is independant of both "Longview" and "Sounds of Silence," but it may tie in with SoS in the future, I haven't decided yet. Now, press the review button before I sic Shaylindria on you! 


	2. Apartment 6B

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco, et cetera aren't mine. Don't sue.

**A/N:** The first chapter in this story was supposed to be a one-shot, but then I realised that I can't just leave it where it ended, so I'm continuing with it. This chapter is solely from Draco's perspective, through his journal. I'm thinking that the next chapter is going to be from Harry's perspective, but I don't know yet. WARNING: This is a SLASH fic, and happens to also include MPREG. If you don't like it, I would suggest you use that back button.

Please review.

**

* * *

**

Apartment 6B

April 15, 1999

I can't believe how nervous I was. Imagine that? Me, nervous. Hard to comprehend. But now, it's over and done with and we get to move on with our lives. Yes. We. Hmm… Nope. No problems getting used to that one. We. I love the way it sounds. 'Good evening. We welcome you to our home. Tea?' I really should stop. I'm giggling like a… like, well, Ginny Weasley.

Married. I'm finally married to him. It was a beautiful ceremony, everyone said so. I must admit, even I thought so. So much for the 'Ice Prince.' Where is he? In the bath. He's still so shy. I think he doesn't like me to see his scars. They don't matter. Only he does. I'm going to tell him tonight. What? That I love him with every thing I am; that I find his compact body so delectable; that I love the way his hair always looks like he's just been thoroughly shagged. That we're going to be parents in late December or early January.

Hells, who knew the hormones would kick in so soon? I was giggling like mad just a few moments ago and now I'm crying. Fuck it. He won't be out of that bath for the better part of an hour, so I'll let myself cry.

How did I get into this mess? Oh, yes. I remember now. I am spirit-bound to him. And he's really bloody powerful. It's scary, to think that he can kill with a thought, if he wanted to. Good thing the hat saw fit to put him in Gryffindor. If he had been a Slytherin, I'm sure we'd have another dark lord on our hands. But he's too noble to use the powers he has for ill intent. It was hard enough on him to finally get rid of Voldemort for us. He still has nightmares, now, a month later.

My respect for Shaylindria has grown immeasurably. Who would have thought that a muggle would have been a key element to killing Voldemort once and for all? She wonders why I can't call her Shay. She demands too much respect for me to call her that. I used to call her Linda because I knew it irritated her to no end. Her mother used to call her that. But I know not to press too far.

A week ago, I had nothing better to do, so I accompanied Harry and Shaylindria to one of their 'workouts.' I didn't participate. But in watching them, I realized just how much we wizards owe our lives to that muggle. She taught Harry control over his temper. Not to mention; I had found it hard to believe she single-handedly took out four Death Eaters, until I saw her in action. She's so fast. If she would have been a witch, she would have made the best seeker in a millennia.

But I digress. This entry was supposed to be about you. Little one – note to self: I should start getting name lists compiled – I am writing this for you. I don't care if you end up a squib, or even a Hufflepuff, I want you to know that I love you already. You've been a part of me for exactly 31 days. I've known about you since yesterday afternoon.

Already I picture taking you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. You'll have Harry's hair, I'm sure. In fact, if I remember biology from primary school at all, you'll probably end up looking more like him than me. Don't darker genes always dominate over the lighter ones? I don't care if you're a girl or a boy. Both have their benefits. Honestly, I never thought I would have children.

My own parents were so distant, and I had no siblings. I really don't know how to interact with children. I just hope I do well by you. Harry, he's… Harry. He always wanted children, or so he has told me. We've been talking about adoption. I guess now it's a moot point. We'll be able to have our own kids. I bet Harry will still want to adopt, though. He's so kind. Heh… I wonder if he'll continue to be as kind when I send him off to the grocer at three in the morning to bring me sardines and chocolate syrup. Mmm… That actually does sound rather good right now… At least I haven't experienced morning sickness yet.

I found out about you when I went in to St. Mungo's for Harry and my blood tests - nasty procedure required before marriage. I decided to get a physical at the same time as I have been extraordinarily tired as of late. I had been wondering if it was some dark curse with a contingency delay that my father placed on me. Luckily, it wasn't. It was you.

The look on the mediwitch's face was priceless. I found out that spontaneous conception was rather rare for a wizard, only happening about once every seven or eight years. Usually, it takes a lot of planning and preparation for wizard couples to conceive. Not to mention about a thousand expensive potions. The mediwitch gave me some pamphlets on wizard pregnancy, which I've still to read. I had no time to myself yesterday, and today was too busy, what with the wedding and all.

But now, I must leave off as I hear Harry getting out of the bath. Plus, my hand hurts.

With love,  
Draco  
a.k.a. Daddy

* * *

April 16, 1999

I should note that it's approximately four in the morning. He's asleep, so I took the opportunity to jot down what happened after last I left off.

He came out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a white towel. He smiled shyly at me. All I could think was that for all the time we'd been together, he had never looked more… appetizing. (Hmm… Note to self: Don't give this to you until you're 18.) Anyway… After… He was dozing and I got up to look out the window. Hawaii is so beautiful by moonlight. I must have been staring out at the water longer than I thought, because I heard a worried voice call my name.

"I'm here. Just looking outside." I replied.

"Come back to bed." He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"Why not?"

I gestured to the sparkling silver ocean and strip of glowing sand. "Let's go for a walk."

We both pulled on some shorts and tucked our wands out of sight. I didn't even bother with shoes. We held hands and strolled under the night sky, listening to the sound of the ocean. We stopped to rest on some boulders far down the beach. Harry was staring out at the ocean. I was staring at him. He must have noticed something in my expression because he turned to me. "If you have something to say, Drake, say it."

I smiled and pulled him into my lap. His back was pressed against my chest and I tucked his shoulder under my chin. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course. What brought this on?"

I hugged him tighter and continued, ignoring his question. "And, now that Voldemort's gone, you can relax. Isn't that right?"

He twisted a little and gave me this Look. Like I had better get to the point before he lost his temper. I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "We've talked about kids before…" I trailed off. Suddenly, I didn't know how to continue.

Harry suddenly looked worried. "You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

I had to laugh. "No, love, I haven't. I just thought it would be nice to have our _own_ kids, though."

Harry's face smoothed out. I always did love how I could almost read his mind, just by looking at his face. "Oh. I thought the procedure was too 'risky and expensive.'"

I smirked. "I don't think we'll need that procedure."

I could almost see the gears turning in his head. After what seemed an eternity, but could only have been a few moments, it was as if someone had cast a _lumos_ behind his eyes. He met my gaze. "Drake… You can't be meaning…"

I pressed my finger over his lips. "It's rare, but possible. And it's happened." I smiled again.

Harry was, as expected, stunned. "That's just… Wow… I mean…" I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. We broke the kiss, and he pulled back and grinned. This big, goofy, kid-in-a-candy-store kind of grin. "I get to be a _Dad_." He climbed off my lap and started wandering back to the beach house, mumbling half-coherent thoughts to himself. I just shook my head and followed him.

We got back and got ready for bed. He fell asleep about an hour ago, still daydreaming out loud about you. As it is rather late, I believe I'll join him in Dreamtime.

Goodnight, precious.  
Daddy

* * *

April 22, 1999

We got back to London yesterday night. Sorry I didn't have the time to write more while Harry and I were in Hawaii. We were… otherwise occupied.

Shaylindria met us in the hall as she came home. She had an attractive black man on her arm, and was almost _occupied_ with him in the hallway. She hadn't seen us come in the building, and so jumped rather forcibly when I said, "I thought you had a flat for that sort of behavior, Shaylindria." I had to laugh.

"Draco! Harry!" She shoved the man aside and rushed over to give us a proper welcome. "You're home! How was Hawaii?"

"Beautiful. Informative." Harry supplied.

"Informative?"

I smirked. "We'll chat tomorrow, okay?"

She grinned back at me. "Certainly. Say… seven-ish?"

"You're cooking?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then we'll be there." Harry and I said at the same time.

"I really wish you two wouldn't do that. It's creepy." She laughed and disappeared into her flat with the black man.

I sighed. "Must she always get the last word?"

Harry laughed as he unlocked the door and we tumbled in. "I don't think she does it on purpose, dear."

We unpacked and went to bed. Today, neither of us felt up to doing much. I was between jobs, not that I really need one, but they do help to pass the time. Harry was still going to University. I have to smile, though, who would have thought that the Boy-Who-Lived would want to waste his life as a student? Your dad still doesn't know what he wants to be when he grows up. Isn't that sweet? He used to want to be an auror, but, what with the last few years, he's told me he has had enough of dark wizards. (I think it has more to do with his distaste of the Ministry.)

Anyway, we passed the day, he at class and I… What was I doing? It seems I don't recall a single detail about the day. I know I was watching telly – wonderful invention that – and the day just… passed me by. Before I knew it, Harry was home and we were getting ready for dinner at Shaylindria's.

I could smell curry in the hallway and knew she was making my favorite: curried rice and yogurt-glazed lamb. My mouth was watering already. She opened her door before Harry could even knock, and minutes later, we were seated around her small kitchenette. We described Hawaii to her in detail, she then asked for odd details about LA. Harry and I had spent one night there while waiting for our connecting flight.

"Describe the air… Please?" She pouted.

"Why?" I asked.

Harry poked my side. "She's homesick. It was… thick. I could smell the ocean, but there was also oil, smoke, exhaust, hot dogs, and people. That was outside. Inside, it was stale and recycled."

Shaylindria sighed. "God, I miss home."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "And what's wrong with London?"

"It's too wet. I long for the Santa Anna winds." Shaylindria replied. Harry snorted. With an abrupt change-of-subject that only Shaylindria seemed capable of, she asked, "You still haven't told me exactly _how_ Hawaii was informative."

Harry grinned ear-to-ear. "I'm going to be a dad!"

Shaylindria smiled, "Really?" I nodded. "That's great!" She turned from Harry to me. "So, _Mom_, where are you two planning on moving to?"

"How'd you know?" Harry asked.

"Simple, really. I got to talking with Hermione at the reception, and, well… You don't train people in how to move without noticing what happens when someone, although it's normally a chick, gets knocked up. I just noticed how albino-boy here was carrying himself at the reception. I let Hermy know my suspicions, though." She sat back with a smug grin.

I must admit, the muggle had surprised me yet again.

Love,  
Daddy

* * *

April 25, 1999

We had our first official doctor visit today. I don't know if I was worried about it or if the morning sickness has finally raised its ugly head, but I spent an hour in the bathroom this morning fighting a losing battle with my stomach. Leftover curry does _not_ taste so good coming back up.

The doctor, also a mediwizard, let us know that you're progressing normally and gave me a book on what to expect. I was a little surprised to realize that it was one that he had written himself. It was on wizard pregnancy. After the official visit had drawn to a close, he showed us a picture of his family. He and his husband have three children. Their first was spontaneous, and the other two were results of the potions process. I am relieved to have a doctor that is not just the foremost in his field, but that also has gone through this himself.

He seemed a little shocked when he found out that his patient was married to the great Harry Potter, but I think he lost that attitude not long after we started chatting. Harry, for his part, managed to efface himself entirely, mainly so the doctor wouldn't remember whom he was treating. But I knew he was there and that is all that matters.

We found out that if everything progresses as planned, you should arrive around December 31. Doctor Jerisen, though, did warn that, because of the sheer amount of magic sustaining a wizard pregnancy, it rarely lasts the traditional nine months. He said seven to eleven months is normal, depending on the amount of magic in the parents' blood. If that is the case, I should probably expect you in August! (Please, blessed Diana! That was a joke! I don't want anything bad to happen!) It's just that Harry is so _powerful_. Did you know he cast a _patronus_ while he was still a third-year?

It's still a relief to know all is well with you, though.

Daddy

* * *

April 30, 1999

I seem to be developing a pattern of writing once a week or so.

I must admit: Morning sickness is awful! I can't imagine how Molly Weasley suffered through it six times! She's been rather supportive of Harry and me, and since we announced you on the 25th, she's been over every day. She brought me homemade chocolate-coated caramelized peanuts today. How did she know I was craving them?

Hermione had her baby two nights ago. She had a little boy with Weasley's trademark hair. I hope the poor kid didn't inherit his mum's bushiness, too. That would be a fate worse than death. Not just red hair, but _bushy_ red hair! They named him Westley Arthur. Not a bad name, but two more I have to cross off the list. As much as Hermione and I get along now, Weasley still has issues, though he is getting better at hiding them. I don't want to end up fighting him just because I 'stole' a name from his family.

I caught Harry in the office last night. He was slumped over the computer. After I had managed to delete the pages of gibberish his forehead had managed to type I found that he had been working on a list. There were about a dozen addresses and descriptions of houses. He had this one highlighted in red text: 2415 Ashland Way, Godric's Hollow. 4 bed, 3 ½ bath. Victorian. Completely refurbished, new roof, muggleized.

It sounds lovely. I wonder, though, if Shaylindria would be willing to stay with us? I feel safer with her nearby (safest with Harry, but he has classes.) She's been more than welcomed by the wizarding world; she's been exalted. She's almost as famous as Harry now, and the Ministry has gifted her a hefty sum for her participation in the defeat of ol' Moldie-Voldie. I still find it hard to believe that the entire encounter that night was less than two minutes. She should never need work again, although she is still teaching at the Martial Arts Centre.

One of the downsides to this pregnancy is that I must abstain from magic for its duration. I'll be little better than a muggle for the remainder, and I never learned how to fight properly. Harry isn't always here, and, as I mentioned in an earlier entry, Shaylindria is _fast_. Why am I so worried, precious? It's just that there are still Death Eaters lurking here and there and I don't know what they're capable of.

Daddy

* * *

May 8, 1999

We saw the house in Godric's Hollow this morning. Both Harry and I love it! It's perfect.

It has a large yard and three floo connections: one in the living room, one in the kitchen, and the third is in the parlor. Two of the bedrooms have their own fireplaces, but neither is hooked to the floo.

The place was previously lived in by an elderly witch and her muggle husband, so it has all the muggle amenities like electricity and a satellite dish. It has a full basement, which I will be converting into a workshop and lab after you are born. The attic, Harry and I decided, we will convert into a flat for Shaylindria, if she decides to come with us.

Speaking of her, we have dinner at her place again tonight, in celebration of her quitting her job at that muggle newspaper. I can't wait to hear the story. I know Shaylindria too well to believe she quit quietly. Tonight promises to be amusing, to say the least.

Daddy

* * *

May 17, 1999

We finalized the paperwork for the house in the Hollow today. We can start moving in tomorrow. Harry talked with Shaylindria, and she has agreed to move with us, but not until the attic's done being converted. We had to agree to give her her own exterior entrance.

We finished packing all but the essentials about an hour ago (thank Merlin for magic! It would have taken days otherwise. And thank Merlin Harry knew the packing spells.) Harry is currently over at Shaylindria's, helping make dinner. I'm looking forward to moving, as the flat always did feel cramped.

Daddy

* * *

May 28, 1999

I don't know what I did to deserve Harry, he's so patient. I think I yelled at him for over an hour this morning about, of all things, toothpaste. You see, he's usually a tad compulsive about being neat and tidy, but he squeezes the toothpaste from the middle of the tube. It's irritating, but even I have to admit I overreacted. I just hope I didn't hurt him. He stormed out of the house and apparated away, mumbling something about "space" and "spoiled prat." I think he went to visit Hermione for the day.

Note to self: We need to get a car and I need to learn how to drive. If I'm going to be a temporary muggle, I don't want to be house-bound. I know Shaylindria (we finished her flat, by the way, and she's moving in next week,) has a car, but I don't want to have to depend on her too much.

I finished reading the book that Dr. Jerisen loaned me. I shudder to think about chapter 14. It detailed birthing options. I could either have you "naturally;" where I would be given a potion that would give me the proper… _equipment_ for a natural birth, or I could have you via cesarean section; where the good doctor would slice open my abdomen and pull you out that way. Neither option sounds appealing. I will need to talk it over with Harry.

Speaking of you, I can definitely tell you're more than just a figment of my imagination. My pants are getting tight, but it's not noticeable for anyone else right now. I can't wait until the morning sickness disappears, though. Hah! _Morning_ sickness! Who came up with that term? Yes, I do get quite ill upon waking, but also if I smell the wrong scent, or even for no reason at all. My respect for Molly just keeps increasing. Six times… Willingly. I can see doing so once, but _six?_

I hope Harry will be happy with adoption after you, or _he_ can be the one that suffers. I hope I'm not being too irritating or making you think that I don't want you… I love you already. I may not have planned for you, but, as surprises go, you are the best.

Daddy

* * *

June 1, 1999

Harry and I made up. We went to muggle London today and bought a car. Shaylindria went with us, as Harry doesn't know how to drive, either. The car is a beautiful, dark, shimmery green sedan. I received my first driving lesson on the ride home. What a nerve-wracking experience! I don't think I'll ever get the hang of it!

Daddy

* * *

June 8, 1999

Another doctor visit today. We got to hear your heartbeat. It was… beautiful. Harry just sat there and grinned. I believe I started crying. I guess that's when it really hit home. _I am going to be a parent. I am going to be responsible for another's life._ It's the most frightening thing I have ever experienced. And it's still going on. I am terrified. What if I make a mistake? What if you hate me? What if something happens to you? What if something happens to me? To Harry? Diana, please don't let anything happen to Harry!

I'd better put this down for a while. Try to do something to shake these what-ifs before I lose my mind.

Love you,

Daddy

* * *

June 15, 1999

Today marks the end of the first trimester. What does that mean? It means that I should start feeling human again. It means the end to morning sickness and fatigue, odd food-cravings and, (here I sigh,) my boyish figure. I just hope I get back in shape quickly.

Hermione and Ron got a surprise today as well, it seems she's expecting again. I swear! It must be a Weasley curse. I know she was hoping to wait a couple of years before they had another. I wonder if she's aware of how to brew the infertility potion? I think she's going to need it. But then again, maybe not. They tried for almost a year and a half before she caught the first time. Maybe that old wives' tale about being more fertile after a birth is accurate… I'll need to look into it.

Today's a big day in a third (and hopefully, final) way: Shaylindria announced that she was getting married. We were all eating dinner out on the back porch. She had cooked a delicious beef roast with carrots and potatoes. Harry had asked her to pass the gravy, and she did so, then just up and said, "Oh, by the by, I'm getting married."

I nearly choked on a bite of roast. "What!"

"To whom?" Harry asked.

"I think you know him, he did say he went to school with you." She poured herself another glass of lemonade.

"Don't keep us in the dark! Who is it?" I demanded, smiling.

"Wonderful guy by the name of Seamus Finnegan." She nonchalantly took a bite of salad.

I couldn't help it. I laughed out loud. "_Seamus?_ You have got to be kidding!"

She arched an eyebrow and glared at me. "What's wrong with Seam?"

Harry was just staring at her, his jaw hanging open. After a moment, he shook himself and managed to say, "Since when have you known Seamus? I didn't know you were dating anyone. I thought there was this rule about you and men: Never date the same one twice."

Shaylindria shrugged. "I guess I'll hafta eat my words, won't I?"

I was still giggling as we finished dinner. Even I don't quite recall why her marrying Finnegan was so funny. It just was. And still is.

With much love,

Daddy


	3. Godric's Hollow

**Disclaimer: **See previous chappie.

**A/N:** Yeah, N.E Mestre, part of this was for you. I loved the image, so I used it.

Sorry about the shortness of the chappie, but I have realised that writing Harry's POV is really tough.

Please review!

**

* * *

**

**Godric's Hollow**

It wasn't that difficult to track down Seamus, I knew he worked at the Flourish and Blotts' branch in the Hollow. I think he was surprised to see me, though. He had to do a double-take when I walked into the store. "Hiya, Harry." He tried not to sound nervous. I smirked at him (I think Draco's been rubbing off on me…) before making my way over to the counter.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" He asked, looking anywhere but at me. I didn't respond. I let him squirm for a few moments.

Finally, when I felt he had suffered enough, I smiled. "Heard the good news, Seamus. Shay told us yesterday. She wouldn't give us any details, though, so I thought I'd track you down and talk to you."

He finally smiled and looked at me. He sighed. "Oh… good. I thought that… Well…"

"I _am_ obligated to give you 'the warning,' though. So, I'll get that over with. If you hurt her, you will be in for a world of pain. And not just from me. I'm sure Draco would want a go at you, too, not to mention Hermione and Ron. And all that would be after _Shay_ was done with you!"

I had to laugh at how pale he looked. "I don't plan on hurting her!"

"Good. Then we won't be forced to kill you." I chuckled again. "That is, if Shay doesn't kill you first."

Seamus shot me a _look_, "Huh?"

"I lived across from her for more than a year and was regularly invited to her parties. After the first one, though, I was disinclined to attend another; it was… Erm… An _interesting_ experience."

"Right." Seam shrugged, "My shift ends in an hour and a half, how about we have lunch at O'Brien's?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there."

* * *

I waived Seamus over to the corner booth. He flashed a sheepish grin. "Sorry I'm late. I was just about to leave when this witch came in and demanded that I personally assist her; I think she bought half the store."

"Not a problem." The waitress came and we ordered our lunch.

"So… Tell me just how it is that you're marrying one of my best friends." I sipped my tea.

"Well… We had met about a year or so ago and had been dating off and on for about eight months before the You-Know-Who incident."

"But why didn't Shay say anything about you? I was under the impression that she… Never mind."

"Never dated the same person twice?" I nodded. "Well… did you ever ask her if she was seeing anyone?"

I imagine I must have looked pretty guilty. Seamus laughed. "Anyway, she didn't know I was a wizard until after the media circus was in full swing. We met up at your wedding reception and we started dating again. After about a month, we decided that we enjoyed each other's company too much to stop, so I proposed."

"Really?" I found it hard to believe anything could be so simple. Draco and I had dated for almost two and a half years before we finally got married.

"Yeah." The waitress arrived with our lunches and we spent about an hour catching up and eating.

As I was finishing up the last of my salad, I asked, "Where do the two of you plan on living?" I was thinking of all the work we had gone through to convert the attic into a flat.

"Well… If you don't mind, we were thinking on staying in her flat for now…"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea! You might want to talk to Draco, though."

"Will do." He glanced at his watch. "I should be getting back to the store. See you later?"

"Of course." He went back to work and I paid the tab. When I got home, I heard grumbling in the bedroom. "Drake?" I called out. He didn't answer. I went to the bedroom, treading carefully as he had been rather moody for the past few weeks. I stopped outside the bedroom door.

"By the hells! Those don't fit, either! Bloody hell!" I pushed the door open a little and had to bite back a laugh as he threw a pair of black slacks across the room. The room was littered with pants. While his back was turned, I grabbed the pair of jeans that was laying next to the door. I tapped them with my wand while whispering the incantation and the waist grew slightly larger.

"Draco?"

He whirled around. "What?" I could tell he was irritated and approaching violence.

"Here." I tossed him the jeans.

He caught them, gave them a look, and raised an eyebrow in my direction. "I already tried these." He dropped them on the floor and flopped onto the bed in his boxers. "I'm getting fat."

Granted, even though I am not the most eloquent of people, I knew not to say anything. I just laid down on the bed with him. Wrapping my arms around him; I rested one hand on his abdomen, where only he and I had noticed a thickening. "Don't worry about it, love. I resized the jeans to make room for our impending stranger. If you get dressed, you now have a _legitimate_ excuse to go out and buy a whole new wardrobe."

Draco sat up and grinned. "I do at that, don't I?"

Later that evening, as I helped him unload his purchases of the day, all I could think was _I hope he appreciates this… I really, really, **really** hate shopping.

* * *

_

A couple of weeks later, Draco and I had reservations at a classy restaurant in Diagon Alley. I was waiting for him to finish primping, just minding my own business while lounging on the bed. I should have known better.

I could hear Draco grumbling in the bathroom. Before I knew what hit me, the bathroom scale was flung at me. I tried to duck, but the damn thing came out of nowhere. All I could hear Draco saying was, "Damn you! A bloody half-stone!" I hope it was just hormones. I still have a small scar between my eyebrows.


	4. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Don't sue.

**A/N:** Don't you just love Shay?

Please review!**

* * *

**

Malfoy Manor

_This place is fucking _huge! I thought as Draco led us on a guided tour of the palace he grew up in. There were 97 rooms, and that's not counting bathrooms and closets. Somewhere around room 58 or so, I tapped albino-boy's shoulder.

"Yes, Shaylindria?" Draco asked.

"If you own this place, why are we living in the house in the Hollow?"

"If you hadn't noticed, Shay, this place is bloody enormous. What would three people –"

"Four!" Seamus cut Harry off.

"Four people do in a place this big?"

"Point. But…" I was confused.

"Not to mention that this place doesn't exactly hold fond memories for any of us." Draco stated.

We finished the tour and Draco led us back to a comfortable lounge on the first floor. The boys chatted while I gazed out the window, thinking. I knew that none of them had experienced a particularly happy childhood. Harry'd had the Dursleys. I met them once, quite by accident, and it took all my self-control not to pound their loathsome faces into the mud. Draco'd been forced to rattle around this… castle of a house, while his father ran around playing shadow politician and his mother amused herself with whoever happened to be nearby. Seamus… well his childhood was darker than his demeanor would indicate. His parents never stopped bickering with one another and he was just… forgotten. Add into this the fact that they've all seen more evil in the last four years than I have in my entire life, and I am shocked that they're all so normal.

Well, as normal as they are. I don't think albino-boy will ever be normal. Speaking of him, he'd graciously allowed Seam and I the use of the manor for our wedding. Honestly, I would rather just have it done by a justice of the peace with just a couple of witnesses. The last thing I want is a big to-do with a bunch of people. Not to mention the fact that the damn paparazzi are going to show up anyway. If Harry does something, then here come the reporters. Well, maybe me, too. They keep telling me that I'm a hero and place me up on this pedestal, right next to Harry. I don't get it. Maybe I never will.

We ended the tour in the gardens. Seam flopped onto a grassy area and pulled me into his lap. Draco and Harry took a seat on a marble bench. "Well?"

Seamus laughed at Draco's expression. "It'll do." I poked him in the ribs. A thought occurred to me as I stared around at the lush garden.

"Har?"

"Hmm?" Harry's eyes were slightly glazed and I could tell he wasn't paying any attention. He spaced off quite a bit, but I couldn't blame him. His life was finally falling together. Plus, albino-boy had started showing. Not that I'd told him that. I mean, I _do _value my life more than that.

Anyway, I flicked some grass at Harry, "Harry?"

"Huh?" He blinked and turned my way.

"Why are you so spacey today?"

He shrugged and Draco shot me the 'Glare-of-Death.' _Must be something about Death-Munchers and the Tom-of-Doom._ I had to raise a hand to my mouth to keep the laughter from escaping. Seam leaned in to me and whispered, "What's so funny?"

"Tom-of-Doom." I whispered back. Seamus didn't even try to hold in the laughter. Before long we were both laying on the grass holding our sides and giggling like mad. Harry was watching us as if we had both lost our minds, and albino-boy was trying desperately to cover up his confusion. After I finally caught my breath, I sat up and flipped my hair out of my eyes. "Honestly, though. You have two choices – you can either laugh or you can cry. I personally prefer the first, because crying is too depressing, not to mention messy. If this place holds bad memories about the Death-Munchers and Tom-of-Doom, then you'll just have to replace them with good memories."

"And how, exactly, do you suggest doing that?" Draco had a hand resting on his lump.

"Simple, really. I don't watch TLC for nothing, now do I?" I grinned. He merely quirked an eyebrow. I sighed. "Take each room that has bad memories and change the room. For example, if the room that has that beautiful blue velvet sofa has bad memories associated with it, give the sofa to me, repaint the walls, throw down some carpet, and use it for a different purpose."

"Hmm…" Draco sat back against the bench. Without warning he jumped out of his seat and started pacing back and forth, staring at the house. Harry watched him with a bemused expression.

I patted Harry's leg, "It's okay, dear. We already know he's crazy." I teased.

"No. He's gotten an idea." Harry replied.

"Same thing." I quipped. "Anyway, I was thinking, the garden would be the best place."

"Huh?"

"For the wedding."

"Oh. Yeah, as long as it doesn't rain. What's Seamus think?"

I glanced over at my insane Irishman; he was snoring softly. "Somehow, I don't think he cares at this point."

Harry glanced back over to where Draco had been pacing. "Where'd he go?"

I looked. Albino-boy had disappeared.

* * *

We ran into Draco later that afternoon. He had moved his pacing to the front of the manor, still staring up at the enormous house. He had this intense look in his eyes. It was really quite frightening. The three of us sat on the front stoop and watched as Draco paced back and forth along the length of the drive, where it circled around a marble fountain. I turned to Harry, "He's lost it."

Harry grinned. "Somehow, I don't think so."

"Lost it? I don't think he had it to begin with." Seam muttered. "He's completely cracked."

"No. He isn't." Harry insisted.

"How can you tell?" Seam and I managed to ask at the same time.

Harry shuddered. "I see why that creeps you out so much, Shay." He glanced back at Draco. "He always gets this way when he has an idea. The longer he paces, the more elaborate the idea, and the more likely it will work."

I checked my watch. "Well… He's been pacing for nearly four hours. If he keeps on with it, we'll be late for dinner at Ron and Hermione's."

* * *

As it was we were an hour late. Ron greeted us at the door. "Harry! Seamus! Get me out of here! Please." He pleaded. There was a loud metallic crash from the kitchen. I winced.

"How long has that been going on?" I asked.

"Not long. Only all day. Be glad you weren't here on time…" Ron didn't clarify. I didn't need him to.

I smiled warily and pushed the boys towards the living room. "Go talk about sports. I'll rescue dinner… If at all possible." Draco tried to duck past me and join everyone else in the living room. I grabbed his shirt. "Not you."

"Shaylindria…" He was on the verge of whining.

"No. You are helping, or I'll never make curried rice ever again." He pouted. "Come on, you're the only other person here that can boil water without melting the pot…"

He sighed. "Fine… But you do know that Harry's an okay cook, right?"

"Yeah, but he likes to experiment too much when I give him a recipe. Remember the stew fiasco?"

Draco laughed. "Yeah… unfortunately."

We stood before the door to the kitchen. It was surprisingly quiet. We both jumped when there was a loud screech and Herm's voice shouting, "Crookshanks!"

I glanced at Draco, he nodded, and I opened the door. Hermione was kneeling on the floor by the sink picking up potatoes. There was flour all over the room. Paw-prints decorated the table, and the cat door was swinging slowly to a halt. Hermione's hair, normally tamed into a bun or braid, was frizzing up all over the place, and she had a dark red smear from her right eye to her earlobe. She even had flour on her eyelashes. "Um… Hi?"

Hermione twirled around. "Oh, thank the gods! Shaylindria… Draco. I could use a little help."

I glanced around the kitchen. "What were you attempting?"

"Shepherd's pie."

"Ah. Why don't you and Draco start cleaning up the mess, and I'll see what's salvageable." By the time all the flour was swept up and the onion peels removed from the ceiling fan, dinner was safely in the oven. We sank onto the wooden chairs that circled the kitchen table. "Thanks so much, Shay. It was getting to the point where I was going to give up and order pizza."

Draco scowled. "Gross."

"Pizza isn't gross." I countered.

"Is too. Harry ordered it once. Had little dead fish on it and sauerkraut."

I shuddered. "That is gross. I'll order a pepperoni sometime."

Hermione sighed and slumped in her chair.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

"I'm just so tired. And the constant craving for beef curry doesn't help the perpetual heartburn any, either."

Draco smirked and launched into a description of his own pregnancy issues. I just shook my head, checked on dinner, and met up with Seam, Ron, and Harry in the living room. Harry shot me a questioning glance while Ron asked about dinner.

"Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes. And I couldn't stand hearing descriptions of bloated ankles and heartburn any longer." The guys laughed. "So… what are we talking about?"

"Soccer versus quidditch; which sport is harder at the player-level." Seam explained.

I shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. Ron?"

"The Ranma½ disks are still in the cabinet with Cowboy Bee-Bop; I also just bought a season of Full Metal Alchemist." He waived in the general direction of the entertainment center.

I grinned. "Thanks." Ron was probably the only other person I knew that was as obsessed with anime as I was. Dinner went well, and afterwards, we sat around sipping hot chocolate and eating an ice cream cake from Molly Weasley, who had dropped it off when she picked up Ron and Hermy's kid. Hermione and I pulled some details about the wedding together and Draco joined in on the soccer/quidditch argument that had continued all through dinner.


	5. Musings

**Disclaimer:** Haven't caught on by now? You must be slow.

**A/N:** I know, I know. It was too long between updates. However, I have a GOOD reason! I wrote much of this at work, and the damn computer crashed before I could email it home. Then I was on vacation for most of a week. Then I couldn't find it on the work computer and had to start all over again. _sigh_ How I love and lothe modern technology.

**

* * *

**

**Musings**

August 2, 1999

I had the most wonderful idea today. I was showing Seamus and Shaylindria around the manor, trying desperately to avoid memories of my father and his cronies, when Shay mentioned something. She said that if I didn't like my memories of the manor, I should change the manor into something I could enjoy. Not in so many words, mind you, but that was the essence of what she tried to say.

I know that Harry and I will never live at the manor, bad memories aside; it's just too far away from anything. I refuse to sell it. The manor has been in my family for two hundred generations. I'm not about to change tradition. However, I refuse to live there, but I don't want the place to fall into disrepair.

I think I will be turning it into a bed and breakfast. It's away from any town and has a sizable acreage surrounding it. The gardens are extensive. There's the river nearby and the horses. I think people would enjoy staying there.

I haven't talked to Harry about it, yet. Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't asked that I sell it.

Goodnight, love.

Daddy

* * *

August 9, 1999

Harry thinks my idea for the manor is a good one. He keeps saying that it's good for me to have a hobby… I think his studies are getting to him. I've asked that he take a year off… I mean, it's not like either of us have to work. I want his help in converting the manor. He hasn't agreed… yet.

Daddy

* * *

August 15, 1999

I went back to the manor today. Harry was at class, and Seamus was at work. Shaylindria was still asleep when I left. I should have known better than to go there by myself. I was wandering through the place, taking notes on how I wanted to change things. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I ended up in my father's study.

I don't know how, but the cloth that usually covered his portrait had slipped to the floor. At first, he seemed happy to see me. He greeted me like he always did when were at the manor, away from prying eyes, with a smile. I stood in silence fighting to keep memories buried. Father's warm smile quickly faded and his eyes narrowed. I could see he was none too pleased about my condition. Father was a smart man, it didn't take him long to jump to conclusions that were eerily accurate, especially since he never knew about Harry and myself.

It took me hours before I could leave. I came home and went to sleep. Harry woke me up when he got home from class. All I could do was cling to him.

Gods! I really am turning girlish, aren't I?

* * *

August 20, 19999

Awe. That's the only thing that I can say. Awe. Shocked and stunned don't even come close. You see, love, we felt you move today.

It was raining, so Harry and I were snuggled on the sofa watching telly. To tell you the truth, we were both about to fall asleep. The falling rain was so soothing. Suddenly, you moved. Harry felt it, too.

It was more precious than anything I've ever experienced before.

Love you always,

Daddy

* * *

August 31, 1999

Shaylindria and Seamus finally set a date for their wedding. October first. They want me to have the manor completely remodeled by then! It's bloody impossible! They give me one month to completely refurbish the manor! I swear, they must be mad!

Shaylindria mentioned something about talking to her cousin to help "speed things along…" I really have to wonder what she meant. Hells, I don't care anymore! One Bloody Month!

Daddy

* * *

September 4, 1999

My respect for the muggle has increased. Somehow, she managed to convince her cousin to help her out with "an old friend." Said cousin will be coming over to inspect the Manor and begin the remodeling process. I didn't realize Shaylindria was related to Evon McCormak. You see, love, he's _the most sought-after_ wizard for projects like mine. He has an entire team of specialists that will go through the manor this week, making sketches based on my notes. Then, and here I quote the man, himself, "Absolutely no one not on the team is to come within ten miles of the worksite, in order to preserve trade secrets, for the duration of two weeks."

Even with magic, I have to wonder how he's going to pull off remodeling the entire manor in a scant two weeks.

Much love to you,

Daddy

* * *

September 8, 1999

Harry got the results from his summer courses at Uni. Passed everything, even the course on experimental magical theory. I do hope he gets it through his head that he doesn't have to work. I mean, we have more money than even I could spend in ten lifetimes… Not that I'm bragging… Well… Maybe a little.

On other topics, I am now a full stone fatter. _Sigh._ I knew it was unavoidable, but I still can't help but feel this sense of annoyance at that. And it will just get worse.

Names, names, names. What to call you, pet? Harry and I both agreed not to find out if you are a boy or girl before you grace us with your presence. I like Dante for a boy and Asphodella for a girl, but your dad is stuck on naming you after his parents, Lily or James. I tried to explain that, if you are a girl, Asphodella would work because all lilies belong to the Asphodel family, but he wouldn't listen. My second choice on both lists is Gabriel/le.

Oh, well. Even if you do end up being called 'James' or 'Lily' I'll still love you.

Sweet dreams,

Daddy

* * *

September 14, 1999

I think I am about to hex someone! And that someone being one Evon McCormak! He threatened to walk off the job today just because I _requested_ _permission_ to reclaim some valuable paperwork from the manor!

Three days. Just three more days. Then it will be done. Just three more days.

If I wasn't so attached to my skin, I'd slap Shaylindria for subjecting me to that _prat!_

Please excuse me while I go hex some innocent pillows.

Daddy

* * *

September 18, 1999

I take back every hurtful, resentful, and mean thing I ever said about McCormak. The manor is… Suitably transformed. If it weren't for the fact that I can remember some of the rooms as places I spent my childhood, I wouldn't recognize the place.

The dungeons alone! Blessed Diana! How the _hell_ did he get the dungeons to become so… _welcoming_? Fifty-eight rooms for guests, private apartments for staff, miscellaneous rooms for lounging, holding tea, or just for existing quietly in late afternoon sunlight… He earned every penny.

Love,

Daddy

* * *

September 27, 1999

If I ever see another envelope I think I will scream. If my tongue hasn't become permanently attached to the roof of my mouth. Shaylindria had a fitting for her dress to go to, and I told her I would have the invitations ready for when she returned. One hundred and fifty-two envelopes of muggle origin. Why can't they use wax to seal their correspondence, like normal people?

Add to that the twenty that had to be sent through the muggle post… Stamps. Really! I mean, I know not everything muggle is barbaric, but, _damn!_

Daddy

* * *

September 30, 1999

I don't know how she did it, but Shaylindria managed to make sure all the invitations were delivered by the end of today. As it is obviously too late for any RSVP's – I kept telling her to postpone the wedding or invite fewer people – we have no idea who will be able to show up. Shaylindria had spent the better part of the afternoon laughing at me. When I asked her what was so funny, she just replied, "I didn't want a big wedding, anyway. And if I hadn't at least invited some of those people that received invitations, I would have never lived it down. This way, we're all happy. Everyone that needed an invitation has one, but only those that knew about the wedding, a.k.a. the people we actually _want_ there, will show up." She smirked at me and flounced out of the kitchen.

I know I keep saying this, but at the risk of being redundant, that damn muggle keeps surprising me.

Daddy


	6. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue.

**

* * *

**

**Getting Ready**

There was nothing I could do to escape the pounding in my head. _Seamus, I hope you appreciate the party, because I am _never_ going to do that again!_ The night before had been Seamus' stag-night. All the old Gryffindor crowd was there, as well as a couple of others Seamus had become friends with since our days at Hogwarts. I can't say I enjoyed much of the night, however, the bizarre green drink I tried at the beginning of the night was most pleasant. Until I woke up.

It tasted like something had crawled into my mouth and died. The light hurt. I didn't know, or had forgotten, that light could do that.

Hanging out with the old crowd, rehashing stories of pranks pulled and late-night adventures was fun, though. Although, I could have lived without the knowledge of exactly how flexible Lavender Brown was.

I rolled out of bed and did a quick scan for Draco. _Damn. He's not here._ Then I heard the shower. I smiled. I grabbed my wand and did a quick anti-hangover charm on myself before joining him in the shower.

* * *

There was a note on the refrigerator. Hermione had absconded with Shay for the rest of the day. Draco and I were to make sure Seamus was at the manor, "On time and in a presentable condition, otherwise Seamus won't be the only one missing important _bits_." It was hard to tell if that part was 'Mione's or Shay's idea. I chuckled and showed the note to Drake.

"Hmm." He mumbled and groped for the coffee. For all that he nearly always woke up before me, he just wasn't a morning person. I took out a copper-bottomed frying pan and rummaged in the fridge. I tossed together an omelet of sorts. Broccoli and onion and sausage sounded like a good idea at the time. It would have been better if the top of the dill jar hadn't come undone. It tasted like pickles.

Draco drifted to the living room, coffee in one hand and the Prophet in the other. I smiled after him. He'd wake up soon, I was certain. I washed up the pan and dishes, then grabbed my wand and headed upstairs. I couldn't be certain, but I was pretty sure Seamus would be needing an anti-hangover charm of his own.

It took nearly three hours to get Seamus "presentable." The first obstacle was convincing him it was morning.

"Gowie." He mumbled and buried his head farther under the pillows. I had to chuckle. He and Shay really _were_ made for each other. I tossed the pillows off the bed and stripped the comforter from him. He responded by curling into a ball and mumbling something that suspiciously sounded like "Go to hell."

"Seamus! Get up!" I prodded his shoulder from a safe distance with Shay's katana. Still sheathed, of course.

He rolled out of range. _Damn._ I sighed and aimed my wand at the bed. "Wingardium leviosa." The bed levitated and tipped at my direction. Seamus landed in an undignified sprawl among the blankets and pillows.

He finally blinked open his eyes. "Damnit, Harry. I was asleep."

"I realize that, but you have a wedding to get to," I checked my watch, "in about four hours."

"Three-and-a-half, to be precise." Draco handed Seamus a cup of coffee.

"Shite. That is today, isn't it?" Seamus looked surprised.

I had to laugh. "Come on, mate. Let's get you ready."

After Seamus was showered and dressed, Drake and I led him down to the kitchen for a light breakfast. _Though, at noon, it ought to be called lunch._ He quickly tore through a bowl of cornflakes. I put the dishes in the sink and ran water over them. I turned back to Seamus. He was staring at the wall with a vacant expression. _There's practically a 'for rent' sign behind his eyes!_

He blinked and turned a little green. Without warning he bolted from the kitchen and ran back upstairs. Draco quirked an eyebrow over the paper.

"Seamus!" I shouted after him.

"Don't, love. I'll go get him."

Two hours later, we were still trying to talk Seamus out of the bathroom. He had locked himself in.

Draco and I were dressed and he was pleading with Seamus through the bathroom door. He glanced in my direction. "Hells. His feet aren't just cold, they're bloody icebergs."

I laughed and glanced at my watch. "Shit. We've only got another forty minutes before we have to meet everyone at the Manor." I sighed. "Time for drastic measures, I think." I pulled out my wand and Draco stood aside. "Alohomora!" I pointed it at the door and was rewarded with the sound of the lock clicking open. I flung the door open and, before Seamus could react, shouted "Petrificus totalus!" He went rigid and collapsed onto the floor. "Mobilicorpus." He floated behind me out of the bathroom.

"Impressive." Draco smiled.

"Not really. I'm just scared of what Shay might do to me if we don't get him there on time." I laughed.

* * *

_Made it with two minutes to spare!_ I gave Hermione a hug of greeting. "You almost didn't make it." She chided.

I laughed. "You should know me better than that, 'Mione. I _always_ 'almost not make it.' It's the story of my life."

She smiled and stood back, critiquing Seamus' appearance. "It'll do."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, I love you all! 


	7. Nerves

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

* * *

_I will not throw up. I will not throw up._ "The hell with it." I ran to the nearest bathroom and divested myself of my breakfast.

"You know, this shouldn't be as hard as you're making it out to be." Hermione's voice drifted my direction from the vicinity of the dressing room. "By the way, Seamus is here. I have to approve. Harry and Draco actually have him somewhat presentable. I don't know who is greener, though, you or him."

I laughed weakly. "How did you manage to survive your wedding?"

"Oh, it wasn't that hard. Ron and I eloped. You know that."

I rinsed out my mouth with a handful of cold water from the tap. I opened the door. "I so don't want to do this."

Hermione gave me a _look_. "Then don't."

I sighed and sat at the vanity in the corner. "I didn't mean it that way. I just don't want all those people to watch."

"There's maybe forty people here. All of us know you or Seamus. You wouldn't have a problem with it on any other day." Hermione used her wand to finish tidying my hair and to secure the circlet of periwinkle blossoms in place. "You're all set?"

I nodded. "Think so."

"Something old?"

"Grandma's pearl necklace."

"New?"

"The dress."

"Borrowed?"

"Ginny's earrings."

"Blue?"

"The flowers."

"Okay then. I think you're all set, too." She smiled and helped me to my feet.

I peered out the window and saw everyone I knew sitting in the shade of several large trees in the garden of the Manor. My pulse, erratic as it had been all day, finally fell back to its normal beat. I took a deep breath and let Hermione lead me to the doors to the gardens.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know. I've been away for too long. I hope to have something posted to all the fics I'm working with soon. Just consider it a bit of writer's block, coupled with shock at the end of HBP.

Remember to review!


	8. Waiting

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine. Though I _do _believe in miracles, even I am not _that_ delusional.

* * *

October 1, 1999

Damn.

That's all I can say.

_Damn_.

Shaylindria married Seamus today. Goddess bless! I hope that when they have children, they pick some other consonant to begin their names with. Though, it is fun to watch your dad try to get through their names while thoroughly snockered. Half the time, it kept coming out in Parseltongue.

Snake-speak aside, I don't think I have _ever_ seen anything more chaotic than her wedding.

The ceremony was beautiful, and I'm sure she will have told you the story and shown you the pictures by the time you're old enough to read this, so I won't bore you with the details. But afterwards…

The press had a field day and Shaylindria apparently decided that "No comment" wasn't as much fun as commenting on Rita Skeeter's obvious lack of anything resembling taste. She actually called the witch a "haggard old harridan so uptight about not having been laid since the eighties that not even a house-elf could have pried apart the festering corridors that lay between her legs!"

We all were laughing so hard that no one noticed Shaylindria, with Seamus in tow, disappear into the muggle limo. I'd never seen anyone so gobsmacked as that reporter before in my life!

Oh, well. It's late, love, and I need to get some sleep.

Daddy

* * *

October 5, 1999

Sigh. I couldn't be happier about your pending arrival, love, but I am ready for this to be over! My back hurts. My ankles hurt. I swear you are using my kidneys for bongo-drums. I am sick of having to bloody pee every five minutes. I'm sick of being over-emotional over every-bloody-thing!

I didn't get much sleep last night. No matter how I laid, you decided it wasn't comfortable for you, and made your displeasure known. I think I have tiny little foot-print bruises all across the bloated expanse that used to be a perfectly flat stomach.

I'm going to go drown myself in a pint of Cherry Garcia.

Daddy

* * *

October 10, 1999

Sorry for the drama in the last entry, love.

It's a beautiful day and I went for a walk in the woods. I found a four-leafed clover and brought it back. I'll press it and it will grace the pages of this book, so you might be able to benefit from its luck for your entire life.

I also spotted a unicorn foal while I was out walking, but its mum showed up and they disappeared before I could do more than gawk. The foal left behind a tail-hair, though. I'll also keep it in here until you're old enough to be measured for a wand. Maybe we can use it as the core…

Hermione and Ron Weasley came over for dinner this evening, and brought their little one, Westley. She's starting to show a little. How I miss the days my clothes still fit! Oh well. You're worth it. You'll always be worth it to me, love. Anyway, little Westley seems to have inherited both the worst attributes of both his parents. His hair is definitely a bright bushy red. His eyes are the dark brown of his mother, and he has the temper of his father. Maybe their next one will be more… Sweeter? Is that the word I want? Heh. I don't think any of their kids will be sweet. Between Weasley's temper and Hermione's bookishness, I envision a herd of know-it-alls with short fuses campaigning for the rights of under-privileged flobber worms everywhere. And all of them with that bushy red hair.

Well, love, I can hear your dad coming upstairs now, and it's been a while since the two of us had any… ahem… _quality_ time together…

Love,

Daddy

* * *

October 15, 1999

Harry's going to kill me.

There's no two ways about it.

He's going to come home from Diagon Alley and just AK me here in the living room. Or, rather, what's _left_ of the living room.

The car's sort of flattening the sofa.

I _know_ I had the damn thing in park! I forgot my wallet and ran back inside to get it without turning off the engine. I was halfway down the stairs when there was this loud crashing noise and I saw the car creeping through the picture-window!

Harry's going to bloody kill me!

Uh-oh. I can hear him outside now.

Gotta go, love.

Daddy

* * *

October 20, 1999

I should have known better.

Killing is too good for me, of course.

And your ruddy father has enough Slytherin in him to get a perverse sense of glee out of this…

_Humiliation._

He said that if I still didn't know how to drive, he was going to make me take a bloody class. So now I've got this three-times-a-week course in bloody muggle-land. And I can't ruddy show up as myself because none of the damn muggles have ever seen a pregnant man before. So your ruddy father has me in drag.

Why not just avoid the class?

Because Harry goes with me, of course.

At least he thinks I make a pretty girl…

Wait. I _did not_ just write that.

I think I'm going to go pound my head on the nearest wall. Either that, or suffocate your ruddy father in his sleep.

Daddy

* * *

October 27, 1999

The last of the repair work is done. You can't even tell a car drove itself through the living room. I told Harry it wasn't anything that judicious use of the 'Reparo' charm couldn't fix.

The last of those damn classes is next week. Joy! Back to my wonderful, normal, wizard self!

Shaylindria and Seamus are due back from their honeymoon on Sunday, in time for Samhain. I wonder if they'll be bringing presents?

Dr. Jerisen still says all's well with you, though I could have told him that. He did mention, though, that Harry and I should decide soon whether to have you through the surgery or the potions-process. Neither option seems likable, though. Why can't they just Accio you? Ugh… bad mental image. I have _got_ to stop watching those late-night horror flicks on the telly.

Daddy

* * *

November 3, 1999

Shaylindria and Seamus are back.

I caught them… erm… fuck-all. I don't care any more. They were screwing in the parlor. Don't _ever_ sit on the sofa. In fact, I'm going to replace the sofa tomorrow.

Shaylindria did show me something interesting on the computer today, though. It seems that there is an entire section of the internet devoted to wizards. It's run by a couple of muggle-borns as a "fictional" site. It's got all the news of the Daily Prophet, as well as stories written by wizards and explanations of muggle artifacts and culture. Apparently, it's used by muggles to write their own stories. Rather ironic, isn't it?

Daddy

* * *

November 10, 1999

The past two days have been terrifying.

It all started on Monday around noon. My back had been aching a bit more than usual, so I laid down for a nap. I think I had been asleep for about three hours when a sharp pain woke me up.

Gods above and below! I've never felt anything like that before in my life. And I hope to never again.

I thought I was losing you. Harry was out with Seamus and Ron, so I called out for Shaylindria. I think she thought I was joking until she strolled into the living room and saw me. She told me she hadn't thought I could be any more pale than I normally am. I can't help my lack of a tan. It's genetic.

Anyway, love, she drove me down to Dr. Jerisen's office. He took a brief look at me and flooed the three of us directly to Saint Mungo's. They gave me something to knock me out.

I woke up yesterday, convinced I had lost you and it took Shaylindria, Harry, and Dr. Jerisen almost ten minutes to calm me down long enough to explain that it had just been a false alarm.

The ruddy doc has placed me on bed-rest for the duration, though. I'll do it, not because the medi-wizard seems intent on killing me with boredom, but because I don't want to lose _you_.

The only upside to all this is that I no longer have to decide between the potions or the surgery. Jerisen believes it too risky to use the potions, so when the scans show you're done growing, he'll take me back to Saint Mungos for the delivery.

I just hope it doesn't leave a scar.

Daddy.

* * *

November 18, 1999

Shaylindria decided to introduce us all to an American holiday by the name of Thanksgiving. She explained all about the early settlers and the Indians and how it was a day to give thanks for all the good in your life and so on and so forth. I think it was invented as an excuse to have a ruddy big feast and a four-day weekend.

She cooked what she said was the traditional fare for the day. It included a roast turkey, a baked ham, candied sweet potatoes that she called 'yams,' pumpkin pie, some sort of seasoned and cooked bread mixture, jellied cranberry sauce, and a bunch of other dishes I didn't recognize.

Aside from myself, Harry, Seamus, and Shaylindria, there was also Hermione, Westley, and Weasley. Molly and Arthur showed up, too. Ginny and her latest boyfriend made an appearance and had a bite to eat. My cousin, Tonks, and Remus Lupin showed. So did Kingsley Shacklebolt. Minerva McGonagall stopped by, unexpectedly, but was invited to stay a while, anyway. I think I even saw the Weasley twins at one point. I hadn't realized how many friends Shaylindria had made in the wizarding world. I know I didn't do half so well when Harry and I were in the muggle world.

Ah, love, I think that's it for now. I'm too full and sated to write more.

Sleep calls,

Love,

Daddy

* * *

November 28, 1999

Wow. I just realized there is less than four full weeks left of the year. Where does the time go? It seems like just yesterday Harry and I were still living in that cramped apartment in London. And the day before that we were trading hexes in school.

Do I regret anything… Hmm… Gonna have to say no. Well, maybe that Old Moldy-Wart couldn't have disappeared a good five years ago, but then again… If not for him, then Harry and I probably never would have gotten together.

I guess even evil has its place in the world.

Speaking of evil… I need to find a way to revenge myself on Seamus… He used something from the Weasley twins to turn my wonderful hair green… Harry's not too happy with him either… Wonder if Ginny ever taught Harry that Bat-Bogie hex?

Daddy

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry again about how short the last chappie was! Still... There's still hope for the fic to break 20,000 words, I think Quick poll: Should the baby be a girl or a boy?


	9. December

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own them… Sniff.

* * *

"By Morgana's bootlaces! Would the two of you kindly keep that in your own rooms?" I quickly shut my eyes and backed out of the kitchen by feel. I didn't see much, just enough to gather a flushed Seamus leaning against the counter with a kneeling Shay in front of him. I retreated back upstairs.

Draco looked up at me, peering over the thick book he was reading. "What were the rabbits up to this time?"

I chuckled. "The kitchen." I stretched out on the bed next to Draco. "How're you?" I asked, resting my hand on the bulge of his stomach.

Draco grimaced. "I'm ready for this to be over with. My back hurts, my feet hurt, I'm bored out of my ruddy _mind!_"

I smiled as the baby kicked my hand. I leaned down and kissed the spot. Scooting closer to Draco's head, I pulled the book off of him and gave him a soft kiss. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For being you." I pecked the tip of his nose. I looked at the book he had been reading. "Shakespeare again?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "What of it?"

"Only you, love." I moved the ribbon to mark his place and sat it on the bedside table.

"Only me what?"

I shook my head, "Never mind, love. Want a backrub?"

He brightened and I helped him sit up and take his shirt off. "Is Shaylindria cooking tonight?"

I warmed a bit of lotion in my hands, then smoothed it over his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I can ask."

Draco winced a bit as I brushed over a knot. I began addressing the not and he groaned as it dissolved. "Don't worry about it. Order out or something… Yeah, right there." I had found another knot and worked at smoothing it out. When all the knots were worked out of his back, we laid back on the bed. Sometime later, we fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke a few hours later to voices in the hall. "And did you catch when the giant tentacle beast squished up the stairs?"

There was a familiar laugh. "Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen purple hair _there_ before!

_Ah. Ron's over. He and Shay must be re-hashing some anime or another._ There was a knock at the door. "Make them go away," Draco mumbled. I placed a quick kiss on his temple and untangled myself from him.

There was another knock just as I opened the door. Ron jumped, startled. "Shh… Drake's having a nap." I gently closed the door behind me.

"Hey Harry. Thought I'd drop by…" Ron looked a bit sheepish.

I shook my head. "No, you didn't. The guest room is right where you left it. What did you do to Hermione this time?"

He blushed and ran a hand through his hair. He mumbled something incomprehensible. "Sorry. I didn't quite catch that." We walked down the hall to the guest room where Ron took his trunk from his pocket and un-shrank it.

He sank onto the bed and sighed. "I might've mentioned that dinner was a bit on the bland side." I started to smile. Ron looked up, "But she totally overreacted, Harry! Started ranting about how 'if you wanted something spicier, maybe you should just go stay with Harry!' I love her, you know I do, but she's completely _mental!_ She thinks there's something going on between me and Shay!"

"So she tossed you out and you came here." I sighed. "Let's just hope it's hormones."

Ron gave a mirthless little laugh. "I hope you're right, mate. I hope you're right. I don't know what I'd do without her…"

"Let's hope you never have to find out. You want dinner?" Ron shook his head. "Well. You know where the kitchen is if you get hungry."

I left Ron to wallow in his misery and went to my den to firecall Hermione. Her head appeared in the fire so fast I think she must have been kneeling in front of it ever since Ron left. "Is he there?" she asked, tear tracks painting both cheeks.

"Yes, 'Mione. He says you think he's having an affair with Shay."

A hand appeared and wiped at her cheeks. She sniffed. "I don't think that! It's just… I know she's so pretty and likes those silly cartoons and…"

"Hermione," my tone was stern, "you know she's married to Seamus. I know she doesn't quite have the same set of morals as you or I or even _Draco_, but I know she likes you too much to do that to the both of you."

Hermione nodded. "I know, I know. I'm just being a silly little girl… But, I just feel so… Unlike _me._"

"Come over, Herm, talk to the poor boy. He's in the guest room confused and miserable." I pulled myself out of the fire as Hermione stepped through. I gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, Harry. Sorry about all this." She wiped at her face again.

"Don't worry about it, 'Mione. Go. Talk to Ron." I shooed her out of the den and sank onto my sofa. _Hormones. How I ruddy _hate_ hormones…_

* * *

Somehow, Ron and Hermione managed to patch everything up that evening. That's something they always do, ever since we were at Hogwarts. They fight and scream and nearly kill all of us, and ten minutes later they're fine again. Personally, I though Draco had it in one when he said that the both of them needed to be sharing a ward with Lockhart. But, that's neither here nor there. I had bigger problems than Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione?" I had wandered by their place about a week after the incident regarding the bland dinner.

"Yes?" She looked up from her book and smiled at me.

"What do I get for Draco for Christmas?" I ran a hand through my hair and sprawled on the sofa. "I mean, if he wants something, he usually goes out and gets it himself."

Hermione laughed softly. "So, you're having the 'what-do-you-get-the-prat-that-has-everything' problem?"

I nodded. "Precisely."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a few minutes then shrugged. "I really don't know what to tell you, Harry. You know him better than the rest of us, except maybe Shay. Have you asked her?"

"No… She's been rather busy lately. Seamus recommended a box of ginger newts… Ron said I should get him chocolate frogs… I think I will, but not as his only gift. Any ideas at all?" I sighed.

"Well… Have you tried asking him what he wants?" Hermione sat her book on the coffee table.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think you'd be interested in his response."

"Why do you say that?"

I felt a blush creep up my neck and mumbled something.

"Sorry, Harry, what was that?"

The blush turned up a few notches. "I said that he told me that all he wants for Christmas is me, in a giant silver bow."

Hermione blinked and I could see the tiny twitch at the corner of her mouth that indicated she was trying desperately not to burst out laughing. It was soon joined by another twitch at the corner of her right eye. After years of these little signals, I wasn't surprised when she finally dissolved into giggles. When she finally caught her breath, she grinned and asked, "So… did you need to know where to get a giant silver bow, or were you looking for other ideas?"

"_Hermione!_ If I was just going to do that, why on earth would I be here trying to get other ideas?" My question was interrupted by a small wail from Westley's nursery. Hermione, still giggling, went to answer her son's summons.

A few minutes later, the crying ceased abruptly. Hermione wandered back to the living room, carrying Westley. "Care to hold him for a bit while I get his lunch?"

"Come here, squirt." I picked him up, surprised at how much he weighed. "Damn, Westley, you're getting big!" Hermione ducked into the kitchen and I played with the chubby baby for a while. "You know, squirt, I'm kinda glad that you came along before my own kids. The first time Hermione let me hold you, I was sure I was going to drop you. At least now, I'm not going to be terrified of holding my own kids." Westley let out a burble of laughter as I tickled his ribs.

"You really are very good with him." Hermione was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, holding a bottle in one hand and looking at me with the strangest expression.

I shrugged. "About that Christmas gift for Draco, though… You really _don't _have any ideas? At all?"

She strolled over and handed me the bottle. I offered it to Westley who latched onto it with a vengeance. "Like you said, Harry, if he wants something, he usually buys it by the end of the day." Hermione joined me on the sofa. "So, this means you just have to find something he'll love before he does."

"Sounds easy," I snorted.

"His sarcasm is rubbing off on you."

I smiled, "Of course. What more would you expect?"

* * *

I returned from Ron and Hermione's to find Draco sprawled on the sofa, snoring softly. _He always did snore when forced to sleep on his back._ I knelt by his head and tucked an errant strand of platinum hair behind his ear. "Draco, love, wake up."

He snorted. "G'way."

"C'mon, love, you can't sleep the day away," I ran my finger along his lips.

Suddenly, Draco's eyes flew open and he bit at my hand. "Sleep. I want sleep. Go away."

I quirked an eyebrow at his reaction, even as I jerked my hand away from his teeth. "Draco, love, it's almost dinner time. Shay cooked." _That_, at least, got his attention.

His grey eyes flew open. "Shaylindria cooked?" There was a very… Slytherin grin on his face. "What did she make?"

"Curry."

The grin grew broader. "Help me up, love." I pulled him to his feet. He winced as his back popped audibly. I grimaced at the sound.

"Massage after dinner?"

Finally a true smile surfaced on his face. "I'm going to hold you to that promise."

* * *

By the 18th of December, I was still at a loss as to what to get Draco for Christmas. Draco was getting more and more miserable with each passing day, though whether from physical discomfort or sheer boredom, I'm not sure. It was getting closer and closer to the time our impending stranger was supposed to join us. Doctor Jerisen threatened to keep Draco _stupefied_ until the end, if Draco didn't learn what 'bed rest' meant.

Shaylindria and I were window-shopping in muggle London when I noticed the flyer on a public bulletin-board. "Shay?"

"Hmm?" She was entranced by a display of crystal knick-knacks.

"What about this?" I gestured to a flyer on the upcoming performances at the Globe.

"Huh?" she tore her eyes from the glittering display and meandered over to me.

"This. Draco's got a thing for Shakespeare…"

She shrugged. "So what? The theater's closed until spring."

"So! I can get him season tickets! I'm sure he'll love it!"

Shay shook her head, and as she turned to walk back to the display of crystal knick-knacks, I could hear her mutter, "I wonder if insanity is catching?"

I chuckled, jotting down the number to the box-office before sneaking up behind her. "Well, Shay, it _is_ the season, after all."

* * *

**A/N:** Sadly, this story is winding to a close. There will probably be only three more chapters or so. Thanks to everyone for the reviews! You guys rock my world!

**A/N2:** Ok, I re-did the last couple of paragraphs, one of my reviewers pointed out that the Globe, as an open-air theatre, was unlikely to be showing plays in January. I _should_ have known this, but it slipped my mind. I apologise. I hope the re-work still works. :-)


	10. New Year's Eve

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Christmas was fun. There was much food, laughter, and people. Ron and I were banished to Harry's den to peruse the collections of anime we were given as gifts. Some people just have no taste. Aside from the anime, Molly dolled out more sweaters. Threw me for a loop when everyone called them jumpers. I had to explain that in the US, a jumper is a little girl's dress.

People. I believe I mentioned there were people. Lots of people. Due to Draco's enforced inactivity, everyone convened here for the holiday. Molly and Arthur. Ron, Hermione, and Westley. Bill, Fleur, and their daughter, Nicole – she's two. Charley, Fred, and George. Ginny and her latest fling. And, of course, Draco, Harry, Seamus, and myself. Tonks stopped by for a bit, along with Remus Lupin, and I think even Minerva McGonagall showed up for a spell. All-in-all, rather like Christmas back home. Too bad Mom adamantly refused to fly over again. I don't think she approves of the company I keep, though I do know she thanked Seamus for 'settling me down.' As if!

Anyway, the week between Christmas and New Years' passed uneventfully. Seamus was working double-shifts at the bookstore as Chuck – his boss – was recovering from some wizarding bug or another. A family purchased a rundown house on the other side of town, and Harry was spending his days helping them clean out the house. So, I was stuck at home with the irritable bedridden albino. At least I managed to introduce him to the wonderful world of video games. He spent a good fifteen hours playing Atari throwback games on my PlayStation. He actually managed to beat my all-time high-score on Pac-Man; something that to this day he keeps bringing up in that irritatingly superior way of his.

New Years Eve was a bit of a letdown for me, though. Draco, too, for that matter. I had a horrible cold that just wouldn't go away. The albino was still bedridden. Eh, misery loves company and all that. Seamus and Harry disappeared to the twins' place for the evening, after nearly being hexed into going by Draco. I had to be a bit more creative in getting Seam to leave me be for the night. I love him dearly, but I really don't like having people around when I feel like shit.

I was watching some old black and white horror movie on cable when the clock indicated the new year had arrived. I toasted the arrival of the year with a double-dose of Nyquil. It was about ten minutes later that I registered another presence in the living room. In the glow of the television – because who bothers watching movies with the lights on? – I saw the albino standing in the doorway, leaning on the door frame and breathing hard. I know it sounds weird, but he looked paler than normal, even with the lack of lighting taken into consideration. I muted the movie and tapped the lamp on the end-table. It flared on, and I had to wince at the sudden shift in lighting. _Damn, I hate being sick._ "Why're you outta bed? Harry'll have my hide if anything happens to you…"

Draco's skin was even more pale than I had thought. I could easily see the tracework of his veins under his skin. _This can't be good._ "I… I… Harry… Get Harry…"

Have I mentioned how I hate being sick? I was living on decongestants, and damn if those things don't slow my reaction times. I had barely gotten up from the sofa when the albino's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed on the floor. "Fuck-all!" I hurried over to him, slightly woozy from the cold medicine.

Now, I pride myself on my strength, but I'd been ill for several days, and despite his somewhat misleading small frame, Draco weighed a healthy 150 pounds _before_ he got pregnant. Add another twenty pounds to that, and I would have been hard-pressed to drag him on the floor on a _good_ day. I tried, and almost passed out myself from the exertion. After a good five minutes, I settled on straightening him out on the floor. I took off my house coat and bundled it under his head.

With that taken care of, I took a moment to think. Something was wrong with one of my best friends. He was pregnant. He was a guy. "Damn it! It's not like I can call 9-1-1 over this! I'm not a witch, so the floo won't work for me. Harry's cell won't work at the twins' place because of the magical interference. What the _fuck_ am I supposed to do?" I wanted to pound my head into the nearest wall. I couldn't even call Hermione, both she and Ron would be at the twins' party. _Why did this have to happen tonight? Why not last night or tomorrow?_

Then it hit me. Almost literally. Hedwig normally stayed in Harry's den, but had taken to following me around while I was ill. I think it was because one of my comfort-foods has always been popcorn, and when I'm sick, I tend to leave a lot of it laying around. The owl had fluttered from her perch on the back of the sofa to land on my shoulder. "Oh, thank all the gods that are or ever were. You're a lifesaver, Hedwig." I grabbed the nearest piece of paper, which happened to be part of the ads from the Daily Prophet, and a writing utensil. I scrawled out a message and handed the paper to Hedwig. She took it gingerly in her beak. "Get that to Harry as fast as you can. It's an emergency. When you get back, you can have all the popcorn you can eat."

She hooted around the paper and winged out of the room, towards the open window in the study. Harry had charmed the window especially for Hedwig. It had no glass, but the heat stayed inside and the cold stayed outside.

I took a seat near Draco's head. "Come on, Draco, wake up. You know Harry's gonna kill me. You don't want him to kill me, do you? Please wake up." I stroked his hair out of his face. "Please, please, _please_ wake up. You know if Harry kills me, then Seam will kill Harry, and I really know you don't want that to happen! Wake up, damnit! If you don't wake up, I'm going to paint all your cashmere sweaters lime green! You know I'll do it, too!" I continued begging and threatening him until there was a resounding crack behind me.

I jumped and screamed a little. "What happened, Shay?" Harry was somewhat frantic. Not that I could blame him for that.

"I was watching a movie and suddenly he was in the doorway, he told me to get you, then fainted." I started chewing my fingernails, a habit I had tried to leave behind when I finished school.

Harry knelt down and scooped Draco into his arms. _That_ surprised me. Harry's always looked like a strong wind would blow him over, yet he picked up Draco like he was nothing. I would have suspected magic, but he didn't have his wand out at the time. My medicated head dredged up old tales of mothers picking up cars to rescue their children. Harry hurried to the fireplace in the corner. "Toss in the powder for me, Shay." There was a strange waiver in his voice. When I got closer to him, I saw that he was trying to hold back tears. I did as he asked and threw a handful of emerald green powder onto the glowing coals. He stepped into the fireplace. "Saint Mungo's!" Harry shouted and disappeared in a flash of green flame.

I had just sat down on the sofa when another crack bounced around the room, followed mere seconds later by yet another. Ron and Seamus had just apparated in. "Where's Harry? We saw him get a note from Hedwig and he bolted from the party so fast…" Seam trailed off when he saw me. "Shay? What's going on?"

"Draco collapsed. Harry took him to Saint Mungo's."

"Shite." Seamus came and sat next to me on the sofa.

"Hell. I'm going back to the twins' and getting Hermione. We'll meet you there in," Ron checked his watch, "ten minutes?"

Seamus nodded. "Come on, Shay. Let's get you into something besides pajamas."

Seamus helped me up to our rooms where I pulled on the jeans and sweater he handed me. I slipped on a pair of sneakers. Seam pulled me close and apparated us to the lobby of the wizarding hospital.

Waiting was sheer hell. Harry, as Draco's spouse, was the only one allowed in the room where they were doing… whatever it was. He'd not made an appearance to let us know what was going on, though I know that one of the nurses, _or whatever the hell they call 'em here is,_ had told him we were there. I was pacing, a headache throbbed in time to my footsteps. Seamus was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, his eyes closed. I was pretty sure he was more than a bit drunk. Ron and Hermione were sitting on a bench, Hermione had her head resting on Ron's shoulder. Ron was watching me pace. _I hope everything's going to be okay. I really don't want Harry to kill me…_

After about an hour, a nurse stopped by and directed us to a more comfortable place to wait than the corridor. Ron and Hermione took a seat on the dark blue sofa. Seamus, still preferring the floor, sat in front of the fireplace, gazing at the flames. Tired, I stretched out on the other sofa. I noticed that the waiting room, if you changed the fireplace to a television, would have been exactly like the one at the private hospital in LA where Mom had her appendix out when I was twelve. I blame the cold medicine for the odd thought.

I think we all managed at least a little sleep. The window was showing the pinks and golds of sunrise when I snapped awake. I blearily looked around and saw the others were still asleep before my eyes landed on Harry. He was standing in the doorway, grinning like the village idiot.

"I take it the albino's alright?" I yawned.

Harry nodded and laughed a little. "He's fine, now. I am, too. He managed to break three bones in my hand when he came to, before the anti-pain spells took effect."

"Sounds like something he'd do." I looked at my watch, thankful Seam had gotten me an analog one for my birthday, rather than the digital one I had wanted. It was six thirty. "I think these three would sleep through the end of the world." I jerked my head to indicate Hermione, Seamus, and Ron. "What do you say we go track down some breakfast for them?"

"Of course." I followed Harry out of the waiting area.

"While we're here, Harry, d'you think someone could get rid of this damn cold of mine?"

"Probably."

The thing a lot of people seem to misunderstand about my and Harry's friendship is that we respect each others' privacy. When I met him, I didn't pry into his past, and he didn't pry into mine. It was something that both of us needed. We really did understand each other rather well. Still do, in fact. Besides, I knew that if I was quiet enough, Harry'd eventually crack and tell me at least as much as I wanted to know, and in some instances _more_ than I wanted to know.

We found the 'tea room,' though I would have called it the cafeteria, but that's probably just another of my 'Americanisms.' _Heh, they should be happy I don't call it a cantina._ Harry purchased enough food for the five of us for a decent breakfast and we made it back to the waiting room just as Hermione was waking. Harry still hadn't stopped grinning like an idiot.

Hermione was one of those irritating people that could go from being asleep to fully functionally awake in a matter of seconds. It was irritating. I had been awake a good half-hour, and still felt like my brain hadn't yet shifted out of 'neutral.'

She immediately sat up and started firing questions. "Is Draco alright? What about the baby? How long have we been asleep? Are you alright? Is that breakfast? Will Draco be able to come home today? Is there –"

Her chattering had awoken Seamus and Ron. "Whoa, there, Herm. Let him have a chance to answer, for Merlin's sake! And breathe, honey." Ron exchanged a long-suffering look with Harry. Harry, still grinning, shrugged as if to say 'you're the one that married her…'

"Ach, my _head._" Seamus moaned, confirming my suspicion from earlier that he'd had far too much to drink at the party.

This proved to be too much for Harry to take, as he broke down into uncontrollable giggles. After he'd calmed down, he shook his head. "First things first," he pulled his wand out and cast the same anti-hangover charm he had used on me those many months before. He then turned to me and cast something else that made my nose tingle and my ears ring. After a minute or two, though, I felt decidedly healthier. Hermione was practically bouncing on the couch, and literally biting her tongue. She knew Harry'd get to the news. _He's dragging it out for Hermione. It's not often he – or anyone else, for that matter – knows something she doesn't._

Harry handed everyone their breakfast; pastries, fruit and tea. Once everyone had something to eat before them, he finally sat for a moment. One thing I had learned the hard way about him was that he never sat still if he was excited. He grinned wider at all of us before finally, _finally_ letting us know what had happened.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, yes. I know that A.) It's been too long since this was updated, but real life's a bitch sometimes. B.) I'm evil for leaving this a cliffie. and C.) There is definately only two more chapters before this story's complete. I find myself simultaneously extatic and depressed over it. Having never finished a chaptered fic before, is this a normal reaction? If so, I shudder to think how I'll feel if I ever finish one of my original works...

Anyway, please let me know what you think! Also, this is one of your last chances to make any contributions to the story. I like hearing what you-all want to see included, and even though I might not use all the ideas, I will definately use at least one of them. You'll even get credit for the idea. This is also the last chance to tell me if you want the baby to be a boy or girl (sorry, no twins. I think the twin-thing is over-used in fanfiction. No triplets, quadruplets, quints, etc. either. If there were going to be a multiple birth, I'd have mentioned it already.) I'd also like to hear some suggestions for names (put these with you votes for boy/girl.)

Well, I think I've rambled along quite long enough.

Read & Review!


	11. Finite Incantatem

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

January 1, 2000

I stand by what I said before, love. If your father wants more kids, we'll either adopt, or _he_ can be the one to carry them. I have never in my life suffered such pain! It made the Cruciatus feel like a mild tickling charm!

In any case. You were born very early this morning. It was about two. I'll have to ask the mediwizard for the precise time. On the positive side of things, I've been guaranteed that the incision won't leave a scar.

One thing that I really want to know is that if you are only seven pounds, how on earth did I gain almost two stone? I mean, you're so little… Sigh. I guess this means I get to spend some more time with Shaylindria whilst she helps me get back into shape. Sixteen inches long. You really are the smallest person I've ever seen.

You have this thick mop of black hair, just like Harry. Your eyes, though, are this weird shade of dark blue. I read that it will take a while for them to change. It's rather interesting. You could end up with grey eyes, like me, green like your dad's, blue like my mother's, or even hazel like Harry's dad. It will be interesting to see what happens.

You have your dad's nose and chin but my cheekbones. You probably will never be very tall. I'm sorry about that. Neither of your parents are very tall. Both of your grandfathers were, though, so it might happen. At least we know you'll be attractive. I mean, with parents like us, how could you be anything but?

Harry left about half an hour ago to go find our friends and let them know we're alright. He should be back soon.

I have to leave off now, love. The mediwitch is insisting I get some sleep. I happen to agree with her.

Love,

Daddy

* * *

January 4, 2000

I'm so tired. Why don't you sleep for more than two hours at a stretch? I've got these black circles around my eyes. I look like a ruddy raccoon. Or a panda.

My only consolation is that Harry's as tired as I am. Neither of us are deep sleepers. Shaylindria and Seamus seem to be able to sleep through anything, though it could be because they're on a different floor. Or Seamus set silencing wards. Yeah, I think he probably did that. I wish I could.

I look forward to when you sleep longer. Really, I do.

Love always,

Daddy

* * *

January 9, 2000

Have I ever mentioned how much I admire Molly Weasley? She came over yesterday, picked you up, and ordered Harry and me to sleep. Said that we wouldn't be doing you any good by exhausting ourselves. I slept a good fourteen hours. I think Harry managed twelve. We both feel decidedly more human today.

Molly promised to come by and look after you every two days, just so we could get some sleep. I wonder when her birthday is? She deserves something _major_ for helping out like this.

Love,

Daddy

* * *

January 16, 2000

Molly managed to guilt-trip Shaylindria and Seamus into helping out more. I could kiss her for that! I actually had time to get caught up on the work for the Manor today. It's making quite a bit of money. I can't believe it took me so long to come up with the idea for a B&B. At least it's going to a good use.

Love,

Daddy

* * *

January 22, 2000

Twenty-two days. My, doesn't time fly? You're getting bigger all the time. Your eyes finally started showing their true color, however, we can't seem to figure out what that color is. I think it's hazel, but Harry insists it's grey. I guess only time will tell.

You smiled for the first time today. You have the same dimple that Harry has. It's cute. He was holding you, and you smiled, and then he smiled, and you both had the same little dimple. It was sweet.

Love,

Daddy

* * *

January 29, 2000

We've set your naming ceremony for Imbolc.

Now, we just need to agree on the name. I know, I know. We should have had this figured out at _least_ a month ago, but… Well, you don't spend the majority of your relationship as enemies without knowing how to argue. Granted, all that's in the past, but he's still as stubborn, if not more so, as he was back in our first year at Hogwarts. He still wants to name you for his parents, and I don't think we need _that_ sort of a reminder all the bloody time.

Shaylindria understands, bless that Muggle! She's agreed to see if she can talk a bit of sense into your father. We only have two more days, after all.

Love always,

Daddy

* * *

February 1, 2000

I suppose I should be grateful. I am, I am, don't get me wrong – but I'm a little upset, too. Bloody middle-name-sneaking-in-git. You father agreed to the name I suggested, but right in the middle of the ceremony, he snuck in that damn name. If you end up going by it, I think I'll end up screaming, I'm sure.

Nathaniel Byron Potter is a noble name. Nathaniel Byron James Potter is just awkward. I hope calling you Nate will stick.

Love always,

Daddy

_Finite Incantatem_

* * *

**A/N:** I know, it's been a long time coming, and I said in the A/N for the last chapter that there would be another chapter after this one, but... I kinda like where this leaves off. I hope everyone else does, too. 


End file.
